É agora ou nunca?
by Ca Reboucas
Summary: Ao se apegar a Inuyasha e a sua turma, Kagome acorda e ve-se automaticamente obrigada a seguir em frente sem saber o que REALMENTE aconteceu... Afinal, esquecer ou correr atrás de informações sobre o seu passado e a querida Era Feudal?
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Resumo**: Kagome era uma típica estudante do colegial,até cair dentro de um poço onde era um mundo totalmente diferente e perceber que se tratava de muitos anos atrás,a Era Feudal.  
Após grandes aventuras na Era Feudal, certo dia Kagome acorda e ninguém lembra de Inuyasha e nem de Kagome um dia ter atravessado o poço.  
Kagome se ve obrigada a tocar a vida com essa dúvida e a cada dia sofrer com a saudade, tentando esquecer de cada momento seu na Era Feudal. Mas será que vale mesmo a pena esquecer? 

**_Prólogo_**

_Ele estava na minha frente segurando a minha mão firmemente e me olhando fixamente. Estávamos à alguns minutos ali, em silêncio, somente nos olhando._

_ Eu estava alerta e confusa dês do momento que ele havia me chamado para conversar, quando terminamos de jantar. Havíamos acabado de voltar de uma pequena viajem a uma vila atrás de pistas e notícias, mas não encontramos nada, de modo que decidimos voltar. Havia sido um dia muito cansativo, estressante e decepcionante, mas nada superava o que eu ainda iria passar nos próximos minutos. Se eu soubesse, claro, desejaria ter ficado na vila a fim de tentar adiar aquela frustrante conversa._

_ - Kagome... – Ele mostrava uma expressão séria e fria. A sua voz era tensa, o que me deixou um pouco preocupada – Você não pode mais ficar aqui._

_ - O que? De que diabos você esta falando, Inuyasha?_

_ - Você não está entendendo... Naraku esta ficando mais forte. É perigoso você continuar aqui... Não se trata mais de apenas procurar jóias, as coisas estão sérias agora. São vidas correndo perigo! – Ele largou a minha mão – Então isso pode ser um Adeus... Pode ser que não nos encontremos mais._

_ Senti uma fisgada no peito. Do que ele estava falando? Nunca havia imaginado a possibilidade de viver sem Inuyasha desde que havia parado na Era Feudal. Aquilo era provavelmente impossível para mim, e eu esperava que fosse pra ele também. _

_ -Você ta brincando, não é? Você não pode me deixar! – Eu gritava enquanto sentia o desespero tomar conta de mim. – Você tem noção do quanto seria difícil para mim?_

_ Ele continuou em silêncio, fitando a sua frente. Seus olhos se encontraram com o meu e pude perceber que ele falava seriamente._

_ - Inuyasha... – Fechei os olhos firmemente e desejei que aquilo não passasse de um mal entendido. _

_ Incapacitada de continuar a falar, eu não sabia o que fazer: Chorava? O segurava? Abraçava-o? _  
_Olhei para ele e pude perceber que ele continuava do mesmo jeito; sua expressão era fria e fechada._

_ Desesperada e atordoada com o silêncio, coloquei meu rosto em seu peito e o abracei firmemente. Não era forte o suficiente para segura-lo comigo, como eu queria que fosse. Eu sabia disso tanto quanto ele, mas estava desesperada._

_ Imaginei permanecer sem o seu cheiro, o seu calor, a maravilhosa e vibrante sensação de bem-estar que eu sentia ao seu lado e, sem me dar conta, lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos. Eu o amava. Como ele podia estar fazendo isso? Era como se cenas do meu pior pesadelo estivessem virando realidade._

_ - Vocês não vão sem mim, não mesmo... Vocês precisam de mim. Você aceita que eu vá embora assim, normalmente? _

_ - Reh, Você não entende mesmo...– Ele se afastou de mim e foi como se ele levasse uma parte de mim._

_ - Claro que entendo..._

_ - Você não sabe como é perder uma pessoa que se ama, não é? – Seus olhos carregavam fúria e tristeza; eu sabia a quem ele se referia – Pois bem, eu sei, e não é nada bom. Eu não vou me perdoar se outra pessoa morrer por minha culpa Kagome!_

_ Eu precisava sentir novamente o seu toque em mim. Eu o fitei e peguei suas mãos. Lentamente fomos nos aproximando. O modo como nossos rostos se aproximavam fez meu coração bater rapidamente e eu ofegava. Eu o desejava, precisava dele. O fato de pensar em ficar longe de TUDO isso que mais amava na vida seria a coisa mais dolorosa que eu poderia imaginar. E então, sem mais delongas, nos beijamos. _


	2. Chapter 2: A razão de Inuyasha

**Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo... ****Tentei fazer de tudo para deixa-los interessados! **  
**  
Beijos,  
Boa leitura.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 1: A razão de Inuyasha**

- Kagome-chan? Acorde filha! Acho que você estava muito nervosa. Você acabou dormindo durante dois dias seguidos e...

- Hã?

- A faculdade querida...

- Aí... – Sentei em minha cama e espreguicei-me; Sentia dor de cabeça.

- Kagome, você já está se sentindo bem? Se quiser faltar à primeira aula, tudo bem. Parece que você está um pou...

- Mãe... Do que você está falando? Ta louca? Faltar aula? A minha faculdade não começou ainda, é só daqui uns meses.

- Eu? – Ela revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada, deixando-me mais nervosa – Você quem dorme durante dias e acord...

- Ai Meu Deus! – Saí da cama e olhei para os lados, sem saber o que fazer – ESTOU DORMINDO HÁ _DOIS DIAS_? – peguei a minha bolsa e comecei a rodar pelo quarto, procurando as minhas coisas – O INUYASHA VAI S-I-M-P-L-I-S-M-E-N-T-E ME MATAR! Ele já deve ter vindo me buscar né? O que você disse pra ele? Droga, droga, droga... Me ajuda aqui com...

- KAGOME QUERIDA, agora não é hora de ficar falando de meninos da faculdade não! – Ela suspirou e parou na minha frente, segurando os meus ombros – Não sei quem é _menino_, mas se é relacionado com a faculdade, você deveria se arrumar e sair correndo para dar tempo! – Ela recolheu o braço e olhou para o relógio – Está quase na hora de você ir, vai chegar atrasada! Se arruma e desce.

- Olha mãe, você não ta entendendo...

- Vai logo, to lá embaixo preparando o seu pão!

Faculdade? Eu simplesmente não estava entendendo. Será que a minha faculdade começava esse mês e eu nem havia percebido? Sentei na cama e me senti totalmente sem rumo e confusa. Eu iria tomar um belo banho quente e relaxante, para esfriar a cabeça.

Deitei na cama morrendo de sono e confusa. Então eu teria mesmo que me trocar e ir para a faculdade?

- Kagomeee, anda logo, vai chegar atrasada! – Gritou uma voz lá de baixo.

Eu iria mesmo ter que ir para a faculdade. Suspirei e me vi diante de uma coisa que sempre havia me deixado em dúvida: O que eu devia vestir? Eu nem havia me preparado para isso...

Olhei para o meu guarda-roupa e optei por algo bem confortável e discreto. Peguei uma blusa regata branca e calça jeans. Para calçar escolhi uma sapatilha preta, que adorava muito. Prendi meus cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo; não tinha cabeça nem paciência para arrumar o cabelo naquele momento. Eu ainda tentei, sem sucesso, prender a franja com uma presilha, mas ainda estava muito curta para isso. De acordo com a minha mãe eu estava atrasada e não tinha tempo para nada, então terminei o 'look' com um suave perfume doce.  
Desci as escadas e sentei na mesa.

- Kagome, você não pretende tomar café... Pretende querida? Você vai acabar chegando atrasada.

- _Atrasada_? Que horas a faculdade começa?

- Às 8:oo...Você vai ter que ir de metrô querida, porque fica um longe e você sabe que nós não temos carro... – Ela suspirou.

- Não tem problema! – Sorri e levantei-me da mesa – Vou indo.

Ao abrir a porta ouvi minha mãe gritar:

- Espera Kagome-chan! – Ela vinha correndo em minha direção – Eu preparei um lanche enquanto você se arrumava. Não é grande coisa, mas da para você esperar até a hora do almoço... Agora vá!

- Obrigada!

Eu não conseguia entender. Como era possível eu estar dormindo há dois dias? O mais estranho era a minha mãe que parecia não saber de nada, nem se lembrar do Inuyasha. Eu me lembrava vagamente de ter feito a inscrição na Faculdade Afurai e ser aceita, mas faltavam alguns meses ainda. Tudo era tão estranho...

- Nossa, é mesmo linda e enorme!

A faculdade era ampla e bem bonita. Na ultima vez que eu havia estado ali ha lanchonete não parecia ser tão grande; a faculdade não parecia ser tão bonita e ter tantos alunos.

Já eram 7:45h, faltavam apenas 15 minutos para a aula começar. Eu estava tão perdida e com tanta fome, que resolvi sentar e comer o meu sanduíche na primeira mesa da lanchonete que eu vi. Já na cantina, sentei em uma mesa grande, onde fiquei sozinha. Tudo bem que eu não conhecia ninguém, mas a sensação de ficar sozinha despertava ainda mais a saudade de Inuyasha, Sango, Shipoou, Miroku...

- Com licença ?

Olhei para cima e vi um lindo garoto de cabelos castanhos compridos, olhos claros e um lindo sorriso. Vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa preta, aonde parecia marcar os "pequenos músculos" do braço. Ele segurava um livro de História e estava olhando para mim, deixando-me envergonhada.

- Oi?

- Desculpe, é que o sinal já vai soar e eu estou um pouco cansado. Posso me sentar com você? Vi que você estava sozinha e como não tem mais mesas e fiquei pensando se você não poderia ajudar um jovem cansado...

Após dizer isso, sorriu. Ele tinha um lindo sorriso mesmo; Sorria como se não houvesse nenhuma tristeza em sua vida.

- Oh, claro! – Recolhi algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas na mesa e sorri envergonhada – Me desculpe por ocupar uma mesa sozinha, é que eu...

- É nova aqui, não é? Ah, sem problemas. Eu quem deveria pedir desculpas por interromper o seu lanche... – Agora quem corava era ele – Me desculpe pela falta de educação novamente, eu havia me esquecido de falar meu nome... Prazer, Hiro.

Falando isso, estendeu uma mão para mim, aonde eu estiquei uma mão e o cumprimentei gentilmente com um sorriso.

- Higurashi Kagome, o prazer é todo meu!

Hiro sorriu e eu retribui, em seguida voltando a comer o meu lanche. Distraidamente olhei para o relógio.

- NANI? 07h56min? _Ai meu deus_,vou acabar chegando atrasada... Eu ainda preciso ir ver onde fica a sala! Droga, droga, droga... Preciso ir!

Peguei as minhas coisas da mesa e levantei rapidamente, aonde sai da praça de alimentação totalmente apressada. Mas afinal, para onde eu estava indo? Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde a minha sala ficava. Voltei para a praça de alimentação e, totalmente constrangida, limpei a garganta perto da mesa de Hiro.

- Você quer ajuda? – Hiro levantou da cadeira e pegou suas coisas – Eu posso te ajudar! Para que sala você quer ir?

-Ah, muito obrigada... Mas... E você? Não vai chegar atrasado?

-Não se preocupe, eu chego atrasado todo dia mesmo hahaha. – Ele deu de ombros e me vi encantada pelo seu sorriso – E já é o meu segundo ano aqui! O seu é o primeiro ano e dia, tem que causar uma boa impressão, não é? Você vai fazer qual curso?

- Medicina! – Sorri – E você?

- Ah, eu faço História! – Apontou para o livro e sorriu – É bem interessante, gosto muito de estudar como era _antigamente_, as culturas, essas coisas... Então, vamos indo?

- Vamos!

Saímos andando e a sensação que eu sentia era totalmente estranha: Parecia que eu pertencia a outro mundo. Não estava acostumada a tantas pessoas desconhecidas por todo lado, várias pessoas descendo do _seu carro_... Tudo bem diferente. Eu imaginava que iria demorar a entrar na faculdade, mas lá estava eu, andando pelos corredores da Afurai. É... agora eu era uma universitária e tudo iria mudar, pelo menos era o que esperava.

- Chegamos Kagome, você está entregue! A sua sala é aquela porta com a numeração 10B – Disse Hiro sorrindo e apontando para a porta.

- Muito obrigada Hiro, não sei como lhe agradecer... – Senti-me corar, afinal, a minha afirmação não era mentira mesmo.

- Que tal prometer-me que vamos nos encontrar de novo? – Dito isso, passou as mãos desajeitadamente nos cabelos e me deu um belo sorriso.

- Claro, porque não? Afinal, você é a primeira – e única – pessoa que conheci aqui! Bom, acho melhor eu ir andando, não quero ser a última a chegar!

- Tchau Kagome, até mais. – Ele acenou e saiu andando.

- Tchau, Hiro.

Juntei coragem e fui andando em direção a porta que, graças a Deus, estava aberta. Entrei na sala com as suas mãos fechadas com força e procurei um lugar para sentar. Tive que sentar na frente, afinal a sala estava cheia já.

A primeira aula foi uma droga, tanto para mim como para todos. Aquele conteúdo era um saco e quem olhava para os alunos poderia perceber facilmente que ninguém estava prestando atenção. Uns conversavam, outros dormiam, outros desenhavam nas carteiras (por falta do que fazer), outros ouviam músicas... Parecia que todos estavam de férias ainda... Ou melhor, de ressaca!

Demorou, mas finalmente o sinal bateu avisando o horário para o almoço. Finalmente iria poder pensar um pouco sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido nesta manhã...

- Hey, espera! – Alguém gritava e corria pelo corredor – Espera, por favor!

Virei-me e olhei para os lados, mas parecia só haver eu no corredor... Era comigo? Uma garota vinha correndo, parecia ofegante. Ela era bem bonita, na verdade, o que me causou um pouco de inveja. Seu cabelo era ruivo e liso, olhos azuis simplesmente perfeitos! Ela usava uma blusa de ombro caído roxa e uma calça jeans. Nos pés ela calçava um tênis que aparentava ser muito confortável e bonito.  
Em alguns segundos a menina havia me alcançado. Ela parou e se apoiou nos joelhos... Ela estava ofegando.

- Desculpe pela minha total falta de educação, mas é que acho que isso é seu! – ela mostrou uma nota de 20 yens – Estava perto da sua carteira... Desculpa por você ter que me esperar!

Ela era tão educada que eu havia ficado um pouco constrangida.

- Nossa... – Pus a mão no bolso da calça – Acho que é meu mesmo... Obrigada! – Eu sorri – Se não fosse por você eu nem teria almoçado.

- Imagina... Eu só fiz o que eu sabia que era correto! – sorriu timidamente – Er... Kagome, não é?

- Sim! – Como ela sabia o meu nome?

- Desculpe, eu ouvi o professor chamando seu nome!

- O seu é... Desculpa... Calma, eu vou lembrar, acho que ouvi o professor falando...

- Não precisa, poupe os pensamentos para as próximas aulas! – Ela riu – É Emi.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Emi! Er...Você tá com fome? – Pus a mão acidentalmente na minha barriga e morri de vergonha em seguida. Porque o respeito falava justo com as pessoas mais educadas? – Me desculpe!

- Ah, não tem problema. – Emi sorria – Sim, estou, mas... Mas eu esqueci a minha carteira em casa hoje e meu dinheiro estava lá...

- Sem problemas Emi, eu te dou dinheiro! – Kagome mostrava a nota de 20 yens – Acho que dá para nós duas comermos pelo menos um sanduíche, assim nenhuma de nós fica com fome!

- Não precisa... Eu acabei de devolver o seu dinheiro e você já quer me dar de volta? – Nós rimos – Não precisa _mesmo_! Eu nem estou com muita fome...

- Mas... Eu insisto! Eu queria lhe compensar por me devolver o dinheiro mesmo – Sorri e peguei a mão de Emi – Vamos, se não corrermos vamos ficar sem comida.

Emi sorriu e me puxou em direção a lanchonete.

- Okey...

Eu agora sentava na frente de Emi, na antepenúltima carteira. Sentia-me confortável por não estar mais na frente. Agora quem sentava na frente era uns dos "Nerds" da sua sala, Shizuko, que havia concordado em sair da frente de Emi por um beijo em sua bochecha. Um beijo em cada bochecha. (Não me perguntem como eu sabia que ele era "nerd", o que me fez pensar nisso foram os seus óculos e a blusa social... Sem contar com a atitude infantil, claro.)

Na hora de ir embora, Emi ofereceu uma carona em seu carro e eu acabei aceitando, já que ela insistiu falando que era perigoso andar de metrô a noite.

Ao chegar em casa, fui direto tomar um banho e dormir. Meu dia tinha sido cheio; A faculdade é cansativa!  
Ao me deitar na cama, lembrei-me da era feudal e chorei. Eu sabia que não era tanto assim para chorar, mas... Eu havia perdido o amor da minha vida, não havia?

Se tudo realmente foi um sonho, eu nunca mais iria ter e ver Inuyasha? Aquele pensamento fez com que me desse um calafrio, que fechei os olhos tentando afugentar. A coisa em que eu mais temia nesse mundo parecia realmente estar acontecendo... Perder para sempre o Inuyasha!  
Eu não havia jantado mas eu não liguei; A dor parecia ser muito grande para fazer qualquer coisa. Preferia dormir ao ter que levantar, comer e lembrar que Inuyasha não era mais parte da minha vida... A verdade era que eu rezava e pedia mais que tudo que isso sim fosse um sonho, não tudo o que vivi na Era Feudal.

Minutos depois a mãe de Kagome entra em seu quarto e fica de coração partido ao perceber que Kagome havia chorado antes de dormir. Ela suspirou, secou as lagrimas de sua filha que ainda escorriam e disse:

- Não se preocupe Kagome, tudo passa... Eu sei que esse é o melhor caminho, é a coisa certa...

A mãe da um beijo na testa da filha, pega um cobertor e lhe cobre. Indo embora, se vira para kagome e põem a mão no coração, deixando acidentalmente escorrer uma pequena lágrima.

- Inuyasha, por favor... Que você esteja certo!

* * *

**Bom gente, é isso... **  
**E aí, gostaram? **  
**Espero que vocês mandem reviewns; criticando, elogiando, ajudando... Enfim! **

**Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3: A caminho do esquecer

**Capítulo 2: A caminho do esquecer**

No dia seguinte acordei mais cedo para fazer o que havia decidido no dia anterior, mas que não tinha feito por conta de ter dormido cedo demais. Decidida, coloquei um shorts branco de tecido leve e uma blusa com manga verde. Calcei um tênis confortável e desci as escadas rapidamente, sem fazer barulho para não acordar ninguém.

Ainda era cedo, não havia ninguém acordado. Atravessei a porta e estava um dia lindo, com um sol lindo, mas alguma coisa me impediu de continuar. Eu tinha que ir, isso era um fato, mas o que eu faria se eu conseguisse atravessar? Quer dizer, a intenção era essa, mas e se eu NÃO conseguisse atravessa? Era exatamente disso que eu tinha medo.  
De qualquer forma, decidi continuar caminhando. Cheguei em frente à cabana do poço e abri a porta lentamente, entrando. Desci as escadas e parei na frente do poço, pensando bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse me arrepender depois. Suspirei e sentei na borda do poço, fechando os olhos. Faltava-me coragem, de modo que fiquei sentada ali por alguns minutos.  
Então decidi pular. Suspirei fundo e me debrucei para frente, criando coragem. Era agora.

- KAGOME-CHAN!

O susto foi grande. Era a minha mãe. Ela estava parada na porta, totalmente assustada. Não deveria ser um choque tão grande, certo? Ela já estava acostumada a me ver pulando...

- O que você pensa que iria fazer? Se matar?

- Calma mãe, só estava conferindo uma coisa... Quer dizer, era o que eu queria, mas... – a decepção era grande, lagrimas brotavam em meus olhos.

- Filha... – ela se aproximou e me abraçou, dando um grande suspiro – Vem se não você chegará atrasada na escola.

Havia alguma coisa errada. A forma como ela me abraçou. O olhar de  
assustada na hora que ela abriu a porta não era bem de assustada, era mais parecido com... De decepção, preocupação. Alguma coisa parecia totalmente errada.  
Ao entrarmos em casa Souta já estava tomando seu café da manhã e ao nos ver entrando, soltou um olhar de decepção para a minha mãe e depois um sorriso de... Dó?

- Aneue? O que você tem? – ele abraçou-me – Não precisa ficar assim...

A mesma sensação de alguma coisa errada passou por mim novamente. Ficar assim por quê? Ele não sabia nem o motivo de eu estar triste. Por um momento me passou na cabeça de lhe perguntar o porquê de ele estar falando aquilo, mas já não me importava, queria ficar sozinha e sem falar com ninguém.

- Obrigada Souta.

Subi para me trocar e ir à faculdade, coisa que obviamente eu não queria fazer. Eu estava morrendo de sono por ter acordado mais cedo e estava também totalmente decepcionada e triste, afinal, meu plano não tinha dado certo. Abri o guarda-roupa e coloquei a primeira coisa que enxerguei: um vestido de alcinha azul com flores e um par de rasteirinhas prateadas. Passei perfume, peguei a minha bolsa e desci correndo. Não queria tomar café da manhã, não queria falar com ninguém.

Chegando à faculdade, de longe vi alguém acenando para mim. Acenei de volta, não porque eu queria, mas porque eu simplesmente tentei evitar que a pessoa viesse falar comigo. Lógico que não deu certo. Mas que diabos!

- Kagome-chan! – Era Hiro, ele vinha correndo em minha direção – Bom dia!

- Bom dia Hiro. Desculpe... Mas eu tenho que ir! Cheguei atrasada.

- Tudo bem! – ele sorriu – Eu também tenho... Afinal, a aula já começou à 15 minutos...

- Tudo isso? – MERDA! Odeio chegar atrasada – Nossa, vou ir correndo! – dei um beijo no rosto de Hiro e me afastei – Tchau.

A aula até que tinha sido interessante, pelo menos nos momentos em que consegui prestar atenção. O professor havia explicado algumas coisas sobre o que fazer em uma cirurgia. Eu estava sentada no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, na frente de Emi. A aula já havia terminado e já estava na hora de ir embora.

- Kagome? – ela olhou para baixo, parecia envergonhada – Porque quando você chegou você estava com cara de choro? O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? – levantou a cabeça e sorriu – Porque se não estiver, pode contar comigo.

Eu estava surpresa. Como ela sabia? Estava tão na cara assim? Saber que tinha alguém ali, mesmo que superficialmente, ao meu lado me fez ficar melhor. Mas o que adiantava? Eu não podia contar a ela sobre o Inuyasha, até porque eu nem sabia se era coisa da minha cabeça ou não...

- Obrigada Emi... Não esquenta, foi apenas uma recaída. Arigatou!

Emi sorriu. Tive a sensação de não ter convencido ela, mas ela também não insistiu para que eu comentasse no assunto durante a caminhada para a saída. Ela deveria ter percebido que eu não estava bem, de modo que eu não queria nem pensar sobre o assunto, muito menos falar.

- Então Kagome, você quer uma carona? A sua casa é perto da minha mesmo e não tem nenhum problema eu te deixar em casa! – ela apontou para o carro – Está bem ali.

- Não, não precisa se incomodar! A estação de metrô fica ali na frente.

- Ah não Kagome! Pelo menos deixa eu te levar para a estação. – ela enlaçou o braço no meu – Você vai e [i]pronto[/i]. Essas são as conseqüências de querer ser a minha amiga.

- Ta bom Emi, ta bom... Mas só hoje! Não quero ser um incômodo para você. Que fique bem claro que não é a sua obrigação me deixar em casa.

Já em casa, já havia tomado banho e estava na cama, preparada para dormir. O problema era que eu não conseguia dormir. Não saia da minha cabeça que eu tinha demorado muito para pular no poço, tinha estragado tudo. Se eu tivesse pulado, esclareceria todas as minhas dúvidas... Porque você tem tanto medo, ein Kagome? Se tudo o que eu vivi foi um sonho mesmo, eu tenho que esquecer. Se tudo foi um sonho, na verdade eu nunca o amei. Eu nunca lutei. Não tenho poderes de sacerdotisa. E melhor ainda... Não sou a reencarnação da Kikyou! Mas se tudo foi um sonho... Então Inuyasha... Não vai ficar comigo para sempre? E a Sango, Miroku e Shippou? Pensar em tudo isso até dava um aperto em meu coração. O sentimento da saudade me invadiu e não consegui segurar as lágrimas. Tudo isso já estava ficando cansativo.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, eu sabia o porquê de não ter pulado no poço. Eu não pulei por medo. Medo de não conseguir atravessar. Medo de não ver Inuyasha. E pior, medo de confirmar de que tudo fora realmente um sonho. Dói demais ter que admitir aquilo para si mesma, mas é a verdade.

Eu tenho quase toda a certeza de que tudo foi **um sonho**. Era a única explicação para eu ter acordado e ninguém se lembrar de Inuyasha. Mas se tudo havia sido um sonho, porque fora tudo tão real? Era uma sensação te ter vivido realmente tudo aquilo... Mas agente sente essa mesma sensação de um sonho, certo?

Mas eu sentia tanta falta de tudo. E o que é mais idiota: Sentia falta de uma coisa que eu nem sabia se realmente tinha acontecido. Falta de pessoas talvez inexistentes. Falta de uma alegria que talvez, mesmo que tenha sido falsa, eu nunca mais sentiria.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu tinha que esquecer tudo aquilo. Sonho ou verdade, qual a diferença? Eu já tinha me adaptado a uma rotina e outra, Inuyasha não tinha ido me procurar. Tenho que esquecer isso. Esquecer a Era Feudal. Esquecer o poço. Esquecer todos... Esquecer o Inuyasha.  
Virei para cima e me cobri. Estava preparada para dormir, mas antes me peguei pensando em Shippou, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha; O que eles poderiam estar fazendo agora? Será que estavam bem?

Semanas haviam se passado. Eu já havia me adaptado melhor a faculdade, havia feito novas amizades. Todos eram muito divertidos. Cada um com características e defeitos diferentes. Somos em um grupo de seis: três mulheres e três homens. Os homens se chamavam Ryota, Sumiko e Takeshi.

Ryota era meio burrinho e leso. Fazia o maior sucesso com as mulheres por conta do seu charme, por ser muito bonito e atraente. Ele vivia falando que podia pegar quem ele quisesse, e o pior é que não era mentira. Tinha o cabelo castanho e usava um topete não muito levantado, era somente para dar um charme. Seus olhos eram de cor castanho escuro. Malhava e nadava para manter o corpo no 'ponto', como ele dizia. Dos três, ele era o mais mulherengo. O que fazia dele um bom amigo é que ele é muito compreensivo e amigável.

Sumiko era aquele típico amigo que vivia fazendo piada de tudo. Ele fazia piadas em momentos desapropriados, como quando estava em "apuros". Seus olhos eram pretos e escuros como um carvão, como os de Kagome. Seu cabelo era meio grande, liso e com os fios até um pouco em cima da nuca, sem volume. Ele usava aquele penteado porque dizia que assim poupava tempo de pentear, já que o penteado era pra se usar bagunçado. Ele era o mais desajeitado, quem menos 'pegava' mulheres.  
Os amigos viviam zoando ele, dizendo que ele não beijava mulheres por conta de seu penteado, mas ele não liga, ele gosta de usar o cabelo assim. Era o mais tímido.

Takeshi era o único do grupo que não cursava medicina. De acordo com ele, só de ver sangue fica com vontade de vomitar. Ele era o mais "culto". Queria ser advogado porque de acordo com ele as leis são para se cumprir. Ele era muito bonito, mas muitas vezes as garotas se desinteressavam por ele porque ficava nervoso na hora de conversar com elas e só falava coisas chatas que ninguém queria saber, como coisas do seu curso e etc. Ele havia se enturmado com os garotos porque nadava com Ryota. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros e compridos até o pescoço. Vivia jogando a parte da frente dos cabelos para trás, irritando todos com aquela mania. Tinha os olhos claros, mas ninguém sabia qual cor era, uma mistura de azul com verde, quase um cinza. Seu corpo era muito bonito, como o de todo nadador. Apesar de parecer ser metido, ele é muito legal.

As três mulheres eram eu, Emi e Issa. Issa estudava na nossa sala, mas nunca havíamos conversado. Quem falou com ela primeiro foi Ryota, no shopping. Ele havia achado a menina linda e resolveu ir puxar assunto com ela. Mas Ryota percebeu que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum e que ela era muito legal, então resolveu apresentar a menina para o grupo. Todos gostaram muito dela e na sala de aula a chamamos para sentar próximo de nós. Ryota e Issa nem chegaram a ficar, pois se tornaram grandes amigos.  
Issa é simplesmente perfeita. Parece uma boneca. Tem os cabelos castanhos claros que chegam até embaixo do seu ombro com pequenas ondas. Tem uma franja nem curta e nem grande, mais ou menos na altura do nariz, dividida no meio. Ela sempre tenta colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, mas sempre cai pelo seu rosto dando um charme. Seu olho é castanho bem claro, cor de mel. É branquinha e tem as bochechas levemente rosadas. Apesar de sua aparência de boneca, ela é a mais extravagante e empolgada do grupo. É extremamente competitiva, sempre dá idéias loucas e vive nos fazendo rir por conta de seus comentários que todos dizem que ela pode guardar para ela. Mas, apesar de ser bem extravagante, ela é a mais cabeça e sincera do grupo. Quando o assunto é sinceridade, ela mandava bem. Tem um coração de pedra, onde não se abala com os sentimentos dos outros.  
Issa também é quem tem mais dinheiro no grupo, por isso geralmente todos se reúnem na sua casa, a mais espaçosa. Seus pais são donos de uma empresa de cosméticos. Apesar disso, Issa não é mimada e nem mão de vaca. Sempre que pode e precisa dá e empresta coisas para nós.

Eu já estava com eles à algumas semanas e já pareciam meses ou até anos. As pessoas sempre pensavam que nós já éramos amigos antes da faculdade. Eles sempre fazem com que eu me esqueça um pouco da Era Feudal, o que tem sido muito difícil ultimamente. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda choro todas as noites por ele. Não havia superado totalmente a dor, mas estava tentando. Agora já tenho quase certeza de que tudo foi um sonho, mas ainda não me conformava de Inuyasha realmente não existir. Ainda não havia tido coragem de pular o poço, mas estava tentando juntar.

Era sábado e eu havia concordado em finalmente sair com a minha mãe para procurar um apartamento. Foi difícil eu aceitar, mas acabei concordando. Eu sempre falava que não saberia me virar, mas a verdade é que eu não queria ficar longe dali, pois eu tinha ótimas lembranças. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que tinha que me desapegar a minha casa, afinal, quanto mais longe do poço melhor.

Já havíamos andado por várias ruas. Dês das nove horas da manhã nós estávamos andando e já eram três e meia. Não havíamos parado para nada, só para almoçar. Já tínhamos ido a várias casas, mas cada casa era pior que a outra. Ou a casa era muito cara ou muito feia, caindo aos pedaços. Eu já estava exausta.

- Mãe? – suspirei e comecei a gritar – NÓS JÁ ESTAMOS ANDANDO A [i]SEIS HORAS[/i]! Você tem noção do que é isso? É muito tempo! – apontei para as minhas pernas – Eu sou jovem, mas não sou de ferro. Eu to cansada...

- Kagome querida, se você continuar [i]assim[/i] com essa preguiça, agente [i]nunca[/i] vai achar uma casa decente. Se agente andou seis horas e não achou nada, vamos andar até achar, nem que sejam sete horas! – Olhou para o jornal que segurava – Olha, tem um apartamento que aparenta ser bem bonitinho... E olha! É perto da sua faculdade! – ela pigarreou e começou a ler o anuncio – 'Vendo apartamento com uma sala, uma cozinha, um banheiro e dois quartos com varanda.'

- Nossa, parece perfeito... – sorri.

- Claro, pra você é tudo perfeito. – Ela ria – Os últimos apartamentos que vimos eram horríveis: Tinha buraco na parede ou no teto, ou um vizinho louco, ou visão para o cemitério e no ultimo apartamento o morador tinha se suicidado na casa... Se não tiver nada disso nessa casa, ai sim vai estar perfeito.

E então começamos a rir. Estávamos indo em direção à estação para pegar um metrô para ir para o apartamento que eu esperava ser o ultimo.

- Aquele cara era L-O-U-C-O! Ele ainda queria vender a casa para a gente, mesmo com o cara que havia morado lá ter se matado no apartamento! – revirei os olhos – Disse que tinha mandado o padre benzer o apartamento e que o espírito dele já tinha ido embora.

E então nos matamos de rir. Lembrávamos do cara sussurrando para nós e olhando para os lados enquanto dizia que o espírito já havia ido embora e também da mulher que queria vender a casa com um buraco na parede, dizendo que era uma saída de incêndio.

Entramos na estação e pegamos o trem, ansiosas para visitar o apartamento.

Batemos na porta e esperamos. Alguns segundos depois uma moça muito bonita e jovem abriu a porta.

- Oi, em que posso ajudar? Vocês estão aqui para ver o apartamento? – Nós concordamos e ela sorriu – Entrem, sejam bem-vindas.

- Obrigada. Nossa, seu apartamento é bem bonito mesmo.

Logo na estrada nos deparamos com uma sala bem espaçosa e a cozinha logo ao lado, somente com um balcão separando as duas. Mais ou menos entre as duas, havia um pequeno corredor com três portas. Devia ser o banheiro e as suítes.

- Você gostou? Eu preciso mesmo vender esse apartamento... Olha, fique a vontade! Vocês já devem ter visto o corredor com as três portas, certo? – Então a moça apontou na direção do corredor – Podem ir, fiquem a vontade para olhar tudo.

- Obrigada. – abri a primeira porta e entrei – Bonito esse quarto...

Pode-se dizer que o quarto era grande. Caberiam pelo menos três camas ali, um guarda-roupa e ainda poderia colocar uma mesa de estudos na frente das camas e ao lado do guarda-roupa. Avistei uma porta e imaginei ser a varanda. Abri a porta e entrei, realmente era a varanda. A varanda não era muito grande, mas era razoável. Dava para por duas cadeiras ali e outra pessoa ficar em pé do lado.

Sai do quarto e entrei na porta ao lado. Outro dormitório. O tamanho era o mesmo, só o que mudava eram as cores. Esse era todo branco e o outro era uma cor verde clara, com uma faixa no meio. Sai e abri outra porta, deveria ser o banheiro. Sim, era o banheiro. E era muito bonito... Diferente. O que havia chamado a minha atenção não era o que tinha no banheiro, mas o que tinha no teto. O banheiro era da cor azul-escura, mas não aquele escuro forte, era um escuro claro, ideal para o ambiente. Já o teto... Bom, o teto era cheio de estrelas, daquelas que brilham no escuro. Que tipo de gente põe estrelas no banheiro?

Agora eu ria. Estava bom demais para ser verdade... Tinha que ter alguma coisa estranha. Mas era algo curioso. Para que o teto tinha estrelas? Como uma criança que via alguma coisa nova, meus olhos brilharam ao olhar para o interruptor onde ligava e acendia as luzes. Apaguei as luzes e o banheiro ficou simplesmente LINDO. Parecia que você se desligava de tudo lá fora. Ficava escuro, mas não muito... Simplesmente perfeito. Quando você olhava para cima, não só estrelas, mas também galáxias brilhavam intensamente. Parecia... Um [i]outro mundo[/i]!

Que idéia brilhante! Da uma sensação tão boa aqui...

- Ah, vejo que você descobriu o meu refugio...

Era a dona do apartamento. Ela sorriu para mim e acendeu as luzes.

- Você deve ter achado muito estranho, não é? – ela deu um sorriso sem graça – Quando eu e o meu marido nos casamos nós compramos essa casa. Eu gostava muito de ficar ao ar livre e olhar para as estrelas, mas as casas que eram ao ar livre eram muito caras para nós. E então, como toda vez que acontecia algo eu me refugiava no banheiro, ele pensou em trazer tudo isso para cá. Toda vez que nós brigávamos eu vinha para o banheiro, era como um refúgio, ficar olhando para as estrelas fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor. – ela sorriu para mim – Foi um presente dele. É tão bonito... Não é mesmo? Toda vez que estou aqui me lembro de quando nós acampávamos... De como nós éramos felizes e... Oh, me desculpe! – ela riu – Estou contando coisas que aposto que você não esta nem um pouco interessada em saber, não é mesmo? Os jovens de hoje em dia não acampam mais e nem gostam mais de estrelas...

- Imagina. Eu... Adorava acampar! – Sorri – Pelo menos é o que eu lembro. É tão gostoso... Ainda mais se estivermos com alguém que amamos!

Lógico que eu senti um grande aperto. Mas era estranho, ela parecia feliz e alegre ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas olha, se estrelas lhe trazem memórias ruins, nós podemos tirá-las! Tem uma escada ali atrás e...

Memórias ruins? Nunca cheguei a pensar nisso... Será que foram ruins? Não pode ser ruins, afinal, eu estava com Inuyasha, Sango... São memórias ótimas, que eu nunca quero esquecer.

- Olha, tire essa cara triste do rosto e de um sorriso! Tudo o que acontece conosco tem um motivo, não é? – ela sorria – Seja qual for o motivo para você estar triste!  
Será mesmo?

- Eu... Obrigada. – eu sorri – Então... Cadê a minha mãe?

- Ah, ela deve estar em um dos quartos! Ela disse que ia olhar os quartos. – apontou para as portas – Você já viu ? – Abriu uma – Entre !

Ela estava na varanda, olhando a vista. Era uma vista perfeita. Logo na frente da casa havia um parque cheio de arvores e pessoas andando, correndo, namorando... Ela estava distraída. Na face, carregava uma cara de tristeza e preocupação.

- Você tá bem? – sorri – Amei essa casa... E você?

- Ah filha... Eu também! – Ela olhou para a moça – Falta negociar o preço... Certo?

- Ah sim! – Ela olhou para os lados – Como eu estou mesmo precisando vender e ir embora daqui... – Olhou para cima e fez cara de pensativa – Bom... Acho que 40.000! Não é um preço alto, se levar em consideração que o lugar e a casa são bons!

- Bom... Eu não sei se vou ter esse dinheiro...

- Mãe! Que isso? – Pus a mão na cintura, mostrando estar brava – Quem disse que [i]você[/i] vai pagar? Pode deixar que eu pago!

- Kagome...Você não tem dinheiro! – ela revirou os olhos – Da onde você vai tirar esse dinheiro?

- E a poupança? O dinheiro que você havia guardado para pagar a minha faculdade? Se agente parcelar, acho que dá para pagar a primeira...

- É mesmo filha! – sorriu – Bom, vamos pensar melhor nisso – Ela olhou para a mulher – Você tem algum telefone? Para nós entrarmos em contato com você...

- Ah, tenho sim! – entregou um cartãozinho – Se vocês quiserem, posso 'guardar' o apartamento para vocês... Mas só durante dois dias. Me liguem na segunda, para dar uma resposta...Ta bom?

- Tudo bem! – sorri – Bom, vamos indo mãe?

Então nós saímos do apartamento. Eu pensava eu como iria pagar o resto. Eu havia passado em uma faculdade estadual, por isso não iríamos gastar dinheiro com faculdade. Sabia que minha mãe havia juntado dinheiro, mas não era tanto assim. O dinheiro era somente a metade do preço do apartamento.

O apartamento era tão bonito, havia me encantado. Eu queria porque queria ele. Agora, eu queria sair de casa o quanto antes possível. Toda vez que eu vou sair, tenho que passar pelo poço. Dava vontade de sair correndo, se jogar nele, conseguir atravessar para o outro lado e viver para sempre com o Inuyasha... Mas não era possível! Queria muito comprar esse apartamento. Mesmo longe, seria como se eu estivesse lá perto. Se eu não conseguisse esquecê-lo longe, nunca mais conseguiria.

* * *

**Demorei mas postei, certo? **  
**Desculpem a demora, meu notbook quebrou e só mandei arrumar a dois dias atrás.**  
**Espero que gostem viu? **  
**Mandem review; criticando ou elogiando. **  
**Beijos!**


End file.
